


Two views of Atlantis

by Salchat



Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis, Fanart, Gen, Pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat
Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859335
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Two views of Atlantis

Atlantis in normal pastels:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451407577/in/dateposted-public/)

Atlantis in oil pastels:

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50450539538/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
